Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by ChemicalXMels
Summary: Hikaru se sent coupable ..il regrete profondément se qu'il a dit a son frère. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment...va t il pouvoir retrouver Kaoru et se faire pardonner..avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? ceci est ma premiere fic depuis LONGTEMP XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: ChemicalXMels

**Title**: Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

**Rating** K

**Genre**: Angst

**Characters**: Hikaru/ Kaoru

**Disclaimer**: Ouran ne m'appartient pas..dommage

**Note:** Ok la dernière fois que j'ai écrit une fic..j'avais 14 ans…donc celle-ci est ma première depuis un bon bout de temp. Alors dsl si sais pas vrm bon :p

**Warning1**: ok cette fic est faite de pure Angst…je suis réputé pour faire des histoires très triste..trop parfois, on aussi accusée de faire mourir trop de personnage...Gommenasai XD je ne peux pas m'en empêcher

**Warning3**: oui c'est une (Hikaru/Kaoru) mais ya pas de twincest Par contre

…PLZ REVIEW

(dans le text Hikaru est le première a commencer le dialogue (sauf dans la première ligne du text…j'espère que je ne vous ait pas mélangé plus que d'autre chose XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comment ose- tu !?!?.. Hikaru non... NON Tu ne le pense pas ! _

_- Ferme la! ...Tu sais que je le pense.. ..Laisse moi tranquille ! ..._

C'est mots ne cessais que lui revenir en tête. C'était la première fois que lui et Kaoru se chicanais vraiment. En plus …c'était de sa faute… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Évidemment, il ne pensais aucun mot qu'il avait dite à son frère, et pourtant il ressentait tellement de colère en lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était seul, marchant maintenant dans l'obscurité. Il ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Il ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que, dans un élan de rage, il avais claqué la porte du manoir hitachiin et s'était enfuit. Pourquoi était il si égoïste ? Pourquoi était il si impulsif? Contrairement à kaoru, il était incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

L'adolescent s'arrêta, soudainement submergé par une douleur brûlante ; la culpabillité

Et les flash back qui commencèrent a affluer dans sa tête ne firent qu'empirer les chose.

-_JE TAI VU! Pourquoi te tien tu avec…EUX!?_

_-Mais Hi…Hikaru…calme toi…pourquoi es tu si en colère ?_

_-Tu m'as abandonner!!_

_-Quoi?..mais pas du tout!…Hiraku…je serai toujours ton frère..ton meilleur ami…mais tu ne peux…J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis !_

Hikaru sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme à la mémoire de chose horriblement cruel qui avais dite a son jumeaux.

-_Je suis tellement tanné de toi..je… Je te DETESTE_

_-Bien tu sais quoi ? c MOI qui en a assez de toi !…Toujours en train de tout contrôler, on dirais que tu m'utilise comme un jouet!_

Pris au dépourvu le grand frere répondit :

_-Enfin tu t'en aperçois! Tu as raison sur se point kaoru, je t'utilise depuis le début..et tu sais quoi ? la seule raison pourquoi je suis jaloux de tes « amis » c'est a cause de mon égoïsme; je ne veux pas que d'autre personnes T'UTILISE…de plus…je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu les appelles tes amis…je pari qu'il pourrait me prendre pour toi n'importe quand !_

_-Tu…tu ne pense pas se que tu dit!..en..en plus personne ne peux nous différencier…ça ne veux rien dire._

_Hikaru soupira_

_-c'est tellement malheureux…avoir le même visage, cela nous cause tellement de problème a tous les 2… j'aurais aimé avoir été enfant unique..que tu ne sois jamais né…J'aimerais que tu sois MORT!_

_Le jeune frère n'était plus capable de faire un son, des larmes commencèrent a couler le long de ses joues._

_- Comment ose- tu !?!?.. Hikaru non... NON Tu ne le pense pas ! _

_-Ferme la! ...Tu sais que je le pense.. ..laisse moi tranquille ! ..._

Ca lui faisais literaleem,nt mal, mal de pensé qu.il avait surment blessé son chere frere…son reflet…son meilleur ami. La jalousie et la rage peux être très cruel.

-kaoru…murumura t il doucement dans la nuit

le jeune homme, fut soudain envahie d'un sentiment étrange…un sentiment autre que la culpabilité. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui criais de retrouver son frère. Il avais un très mauvais pressentiment…quelque chose étais sur le point de se produire …quelque chose de grave…mais quoi ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alors? Quesque vous en pensez??

Si vous voulez que je continue…REVIEW SVP :)


	2. Chapter 2

Message pour Roro : haha non kaoru ne va pas se suicidé…ça match juste pas avec sa personnalité.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quelque chose étais sur le point de se produire …quelque chose de grave…mais quoi ?_

Hikaru essaya de s'orienter. Il était visiblement sur une route longé par une foret. Apparemment il n'était pas très loin de la ville non plus, car au loin il pouvais apercevoir de la pollution lumineuse. En d'autre terme l'adolescent était trop loin de chez lui pour revenir a pied, il décida donc d'appeler son chauffeur. Au même moment, il entendit un bruit derrière lui (_qui se rapprochais)_…soudain il réalisa qu'il était Au Milieu de la route! Il fit volte-face et fut immédiatement aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture. Heureusement, Hikaru avait de très bon reflex, et juste a temps il se jeta sur le bord de la route. Il resta quelque minute allonger sur la route, la respiration haletante. Mais étrangement, même s'il venais de frôler la mort…seul son frère occupais ses pensé.

…_j'aurais aimé avoir été enfant unique...que tu ne sois jamais né…J'aimerais mieux que tu sois MORT!…_

Lorsqu'il se releva, un objet métallique(se qui en restait) attira son attention …c'est avec désespoir qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son cellulaire…qui ne servais mtn plus a rien.

_-_Merde,jura t il en commencent a courir

Cela faisais une bonne dizaine de minute qu'il courrait lorsque CA c'est produit. Il aperçu une autre personne de l'autre coté de la rue, qui l'appelais .._Kaoru?_

Le jeune frère couru pour rejoindre le plus vieux…sans s'apercevoir qu'une voiture venait…a toute vitesse.

KAORU ATTENTION!!!

Kaoru se pétrifia et fit face a la voiture. Pour lui, tout se passa extrêmement vite…une seconde il était là...près a se faire frappé par cette automobile…et l'autre il était la bas…couché sur le bord de la route…en vie. Il cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise...et se souvenu soudais d'avoir été poussé par quelqu'un…par QUELQU'UN

-HIKARU!?

Pris de panique il se leva et chercha son jumeaux des yeux. Il aurais préféré être poignardé mortellement au cœur que de voir se qu'il vit. La personne qu'il aimais probablement le plus au monde….. était la…gisant sur son dos, inerte. Mais se qui choqua le plus le garçon fut le sang qui s'échappais son corps. Il couru pour le rejoindre…jamais il n'avais couru aussi vite…jamais il n'avais eu aussi mal. Il ne regarda même pas de conducteur de l'automobile qui criais et s'excusais

- HIKARU ! Hikaru …je t'en supplie…non…

IL se laissa tomber au coté de son frère et lui pris la main.

- non... tu ne peux pas mourir…Tu me peux pas m'abandonner !!

Des larmes coulais abondamment le long de ses joues. Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans ses yeux lorsque Hikaru tourna la tête …il n'était pas mort …_pas encore._

-Ka..Kaoru…tu n'as rien…je suis content

-Hikaru! Ne parle pas..tu.…Tout va bien aller…sil te plait tien bon!

-Kaoru…je…tout se que je t'ai dit…je ne le pensais pas…Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir été ton frère…que tu sois né…a…arigato

-Baka! Arrête de parler comme si tout était fini…tout va BIEN aller…

Il se tu un instant, il tremblait trop pour parler mais apres quelque seconde il murmura

-Pourquoi…je devrais être a ta place…pourquoi a tu fais ça!? …je…

-Hikaru l'arreta

-Shhh …je…je préfère mourir que de te voir mourir.. Pardonne moi kaoru…pardonne moi.. pour tout

-Bien sur je te pardonne…tu n'as même pas besoin de t'excusé…tout…va bien aller …

Hiraku ne répondit pas, mais il sourit a son miroir humain et trouva la force lui serré la main et de lui murmuré qu'il l'aimais.

Le jeune garçon sourie doucement a son tour …mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque les yeux de hikaru commencèrent a se fermer.

-non…hi..hika…non!

il déposa ça tête sur la poitrine de son frère et ferma les yeux, de façon a se qu'il puissent écouter les battements de son cœur …mais après quelques secondes la pression qu'exerçais la mais d'Hikaru sur la sienne cessa…tout comme les battement de son cœur.

Kaoru fut si horrifié qu'il n'eux même pas la force de crier. Dès que la vie de son jumeaux fut envoler…un sentiment désastreux l'envahit…comme s'il perdait une parti de lui même…en fais il n'avais plus du tout l'impression d'être lui même…

-Hikaru…

Le nom de son frère fut la dernière chose qu'il dit…avant que tout ne devienne noir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe je me sent evil….Alors ? )

PLZ GUYS REVIEW


End file.
